


Day 3: Incapacitated (Prompt: Water/Wine/Blood)

by Pyreclaws



Series: Prompted fills: Conditions [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: I Will Not Apologize For Art, Kissing, M/M, Priest Kink, Religion Kink, might write more from this au it's very cute, poorly used biblical references, snipfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 02:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyreclaws/pseuds/Pyreclaws
Summary: Daniel is a priest who has fallen for one face in his congregation.Is it witchcraft? Or something more devilish?Is it (gasp) An Emotion?





	Day 3: Incapacitated (Prompt: Water/Wine/Blood)

“Am I under your spell?” Daniel whispered, clutching his silver crucifix on its long chain. It pressed tight to his chest over his black cassock, the long row of buttons running from his collar to his knees.

“No,” David giggled, his hand much softer than the metal against Daniel’s palm. “I don't know any spells. I don't think you would want me to know any spells, father.”

“I suppose not,” Daniel sighed. “But someone has me enthralled.” He looked up, towards the tallest pipes of the organ, to the circular window crossed through with shade. He closed his eyes.

David cocked his head, red hair catching the sunlight in a flicker of sparks. “What do you mean?” he asked slowly. “Father?”

“Temptation is a strange subject for a priest,” Daniel began, shifting from one foot to the other. He turned away from the light coming in through the windowsill and gazed upon his new lamb. “On the one hand, _lead me not into temptation._ But on the other, the only one who can resist temptation is the son of God.”

“So resisting is...” David scratched his chin, “...nearly blasphemous?”

Daniel didn't speak for a long moment, his thumbnail running over the crucifix over and over and over again in a hypnotic pattern.

“Child,” he started, but made a sour face like the word had burned him. “David,” he tried again, still staring shamefully at his feet. “...A king, conqueror of Jerusalem, slayer of Goliath.”

“Daniel,” David replied with a smile, “and the lion pit.”

“Let them devour me,” Daniel growled, and pulled the lapels of David’s dress shirt, slamming their lips together.

David squeaked in surprise but quickly melted into the bruising kiss. His eyes fluttered shut, one hand rising to tangle in the back of Daniel’s neatly trimmed hair. Blush rose in his cheeks as he boldly swiped his tongue across Daniel’s lips, tasting communion wine and blood from a split lip.

Daniel took the invitation to meet his flirtation with a soft nip and a possessive growl, his crucifix dangling as he tightened his fists in David’s shirt. His lips were sweet and pliant and soft and warm, easy to claim with kisses and sharp teeth.

Their noses bumped. David pulled back with a look of happy shock, his breath coming in quick little gasps.

Daniel released David’s lapels, his eyes unfocused and his eyes closed in a wince. He stepped back once, twice, three times. He brushed down the front of his cassock and crossed himself for good measure.

“My... my apologies, I am enthralled, I don't know why--” Daniel stammered, his hand going back to the crucifix and his nail stroking it again.

“Father,” David held out his hand hopefully, “it's okay, it's okay if you like me. It's okay.”

“No,” Daniel shook his head, now looking panicked, “my vow of celibacy, misuse of my office, my reputation--” he sputtered, turning away and walking towards his little office.

“Reputation?” David asked, his demeanor shifting ever so slightly to the left. “You? Worried about your reputation? A priest who summoned a demon?”

Daniel froze. Unsteadily he turned, his ice blue eyes wide with fear.

David didn't look any different. No cockier or meaner, just a hint of hidden cleverness flashing in his eyes. And behind that, a whisper of pained want.

Daniel swallowed thickly and, in a flash, ducked and sprinted again for his office.

And somehow, _impossibly,_ David was already in the doorway.

“Father,” he said again, voice still meek and polite, “I swear to you, I've told the truth.”

Daniel shook his head in disbelief. “Who... what...?” He whispered, backing slowly away. “You have no power here,” he said, but it sounded like it might have been a question.

“I have almost no power here,” David corrected him, holding out his hands, palms up, in a peaceful display. “But I've had power in the years since you invited me in, and never once have I harmed you or anyone else.”

Daniel blinked now. “But you have been in my church so many times, why would you--”

“To see you,” David smiled, his expression warm and genuine. “At first I was curious to know who had brought me here, but then you were so... you.”

Daniel let himself look flattered for a quarter of a second before he quashed it. “Lies,” he spat, shaking his head.

Now David scowled, looking hurt.

“Then, just...” he trailed off, closing his eyes. “Exorcise me and be done with it,” he said in a whoosh of breath. His arms hung by his sides.

Daniel stood a bit taller now, emboldened by the way the demon had cowed under a single rejection. “Exorcise? Destroy you?” he clarified.

David nodded, unable to meet Daniel’s eyes. “That's why they sent me.”

That gave Daniel pause. “You were sent? But I thought I had... summoned you.” His eyes squinted, confused. His heart picked up speed in his chest, quick but powerful.

“You opened the door. And I was pushed through. To be destroyed.” David sighed. “Nobody down there likes me much,” he said, and gave a sad little smile.

“You're certainly not like any demon I've read about.”

David let himself chuff out one staccato laugh. “Everyone knows about an angel who was cast out.”

“And you're a demon who was cast out,” Daniel said, raising an eyebrow. This time, it wasn't a question.

“I don't like to trick anyone,” David said, holding his hands out again to show he had nothing to hide. “I try very hard not to lie ever. Only tiny white lies to be polite.”

“But you've put a spell on me,” Daniel accused again.

“No!” David shook his head. “There's no thrall, no sorcery, no glamour. I have almost no power here and that's why this is the only place you have seen me. I don't want false feelings, and I swear to God or whatever you'd like me to swear on that I have done no such thing!”

“Then what would possess me to, to...” Daniel waved an arm towards the place they had kissed.

“I swear it by the star and by every hungry lion and every sunrise,” David shook his head. “Those are true feelings.”

Daniel took David’s hand. “But you do tempt me.”

“A bit,” David smiled sheepishly.

“Well,” Daniel shrugged, “I am no divine being.” And he lifted David’s knuckles to his lips.

David beamed, stepping close to press their noses together. “I'm sorry for frightening you, I just couldn't stay away any longer.” He nuzzled at Daniel’s nose quickly, and smiled. “I'm so glad you're not going to exorcise me, master.”

Daniel froze in shock for the second time in minutes.

“What?” he asked dumbly.

“You summoned and bound me, so you're my master,” David explained with bright, innocent eyes.

“...What?” Daniel repeated, his face red.

David chuckled, and kissed him again.


End file.
